Bring Out the Monster
by nipplecream235
Summary: First story, so be gentle. A kind doctor heals Harry after he is found abused. Little does he know, that was a big mistake. A different Harry arrives at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is in for a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

A/N: Hi there children of fan fiction. I'm new here. Please be gentle with this. Constructive criticism is welcome here, so bring it on. Enjoy!

Bringing Out the Monster

Chapter 1: The Mistake

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" A blood-chilling scream awoke Dr. Wesson abruptly from his sleep.

"What was that!?" Dr. Wesson exclaimed. "Maybe I should check it out." At that, he got up and went outside to see what was happening. Evidently he wasn't the only one that heard the screams. Dr. Wesson ran towards the apparent source of the screams.

When he reached the door, he started to pound on the door. "Is everything alright in there!?" Another neighbor started to dial 9-1-1.

"Yes, operator, there was a scream coming from the house next to mine. Umm, the address is 4 Privet Drive." While they did that Dr. Wesson had finally gotten an answer from the residence.

"What do you want?!" said an irritated Vernon Dorsey.

"Well, you see sir, I heard a scream coming from this house. I was wondering if everything was okay here."

"That's none of your business," Vernon said with venom laced in his voice, "So leave, now." He tried to slam the door in Wesson's face, but Wesson stopped the door with his foot. When this happened, he embraced the opportunity to peak over Vernon's shoulder. What he saw was a horrifying sight.

Behind Vernon was a little boy no more than 7, and he was on the floor in a puddle of blood. Bruises littered his weak form. It was apparent that this had happened before. Right at that moment, police cars pulled up into their driveway.

Vernon started to panic when the police arrived. "What are they doing here?! You know what, just leave my house." When he made to shut the door, police came to the door.

"Sir, we are here on account of screaming come from this residence. May we come inside?" While Vernon was being interrogated, Dr. Wesson went over to another officer.

"Umm, sir, I saw a little boy around 7 in there, and he was lying in a puddle of blood." When the officer heard that, he immediately ran over to the house and shoved a protesting Vernon out of the way. The officer came back outside with an unconscious boy in his arms. His cloths were bloody and torn. The patches of skin that were seen were covered in bruises.

Vernon's face went from anger to shock in .5 seconds. "Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse." Petunia and Dudley both ran out to see what was happening. When they saw Vernon getting arrested, they glared at Harry's unconscious form.

"That freak! He's ruined us again! Go ahead, take him away from us! We don't need his freakishness anyway!" At that, the Dursley's slammed the door shut and went back to their warm, comfortable beds.

"Officer, I'm a doctor, please I can help him!" Dr. Wesson wanted to make sure that the boy was properly treated.

"Go ahead sir. Just make sure he gets proper medical treatment." Said the officer concernedly.

"Yes officer." Dr. Wesson walked away with Harry. "Don't worry, you'll be okay soon," mumbled Dr. Wesson to Harry. "Soon."

Alright then. That's the first chapter. Please read & review to tell me what you think. There will be more chapters so don't worry. MonerWone over and out.


	2. Chapter 2:Cosequences of the Mistake

A/N: Hey there. Thank you guys for the reviews. I kind of forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is: I own nothing of J. K. Rowling. Anyway, enjoy!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Spells_

Chapter 2: Consequences of the Mistake

"How are you?" asked Dr. Wesson. After the shocking events two weeks ago, he had managed to heal Harry.

"I'm fine sir." Harry was finally free of the constant abuse of the Dursleys. Now he could finally exact his revenge. He had lost his childish innocence two hundred beatings ago. He had been plotting their deaths since he was four. Gone was the happiness, instead a deep sense of hatred for the Dursleys and whoever placed him there.

"So, can you tell me your name now?"

"Freak sir"

"What?" Dr. Wesson wasn't expecting that. He had a feeling that he grew up in a broken home, but calling the child freak? That was second to the beatings.

"They call me freak, scum, vermin, useless, and mistake sir. My birth given name was Harry, but I want to change that." Harry was tired of being called names and being beaten by his do called "family". He didn't want any connection to the Dursleys. Changing his name would be a good start.

"Ah. Well then, what do you want to change it to?"

"Mortus, Nexus Mortus."

"Why that name?" Dr. Wesson asked curiously. Not only was that a strange name, but it also gave him a strange chill p his spine.

"Why sir, they're both Latin for death." Harry said sweetly. Wesson froze. This was definitely unnatural for a child of 7. Harry's smile was emotionless. He had learned early not to show your emotions. They were only weaknesses. Harry, or Nexus, was no fool.

After about 20 minutes of awkward silence, Dr. Wesson excused himself from the room. When he had finally left the tension filled room, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 'He may need some metal help, I mean, he wants to name himself death'. Needless to say Wesson was shaken up. In all his years Pete Wesson had never seen a child without any spark of youth in their eyes. No doubt, he had to mature quickly during his life at the Dursleys.

"Hello, nurse? Can you tell me what is going to happen to Harry," Pete asked curiously. The truth was that he didn't want Harry to end up in another abusive family.

"Mr. Harry will be sent to St. Mary's adoption home." Pete murmured his thanks to the nurse and slowly walked towards Harry's room. He just wanted to make sure Harry was ok before he left for home. When he walked into the room, he was shocked to find that Harry was gone. A child. A crazy child. A crazy, dangerous child that wasn't afraid to kill. He never once thought he just saved a monster.

At Hogwarts:

Dumbledore was furious. Harry had been removed from the Dursleys, and had somehow ridded himself of the tracking charm placed on him. He had to find Harry for the greater good, or else the Wizarding World was doomed. Severus and Minerva had both been sent out to search for the boy-who-lived. The hope of the Wizarding World was at stake. Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, would not wait for them to find Harry.

Sitting back thinking about all of the possible outcomes for the future. While he was at it, he popped calming-draught induced lemon drops. He had to make arrangements for the Philosopher's Stone to be placed in the castle so that Harry would find it. Dumbledore also had to get the Mirror of Erised to place the stone into. He had to prepare Harry for the final battle with Voldemort.

"Professor, we could find no traces of Potter anywhere," drawled Severus as he swept abruptly into the room, "The boy has disappeared Dumbledore."

"Oh don't worry Severus, he will undoubtedly turn up."

"I'm not concerned for the boy at all Dumbledore. He could move to a different planet for all I care."

"Now Severus, you know how important he is for the Wizarding Community."

"I don't care you old coot. So leave it alone." With that, Severus swept out of the room. After he had left, Dumbledore leaned back with gentle smile gracing his lips. Soon Harry would be found, and when he was he would molded into the perfect Savior.

And that's a wrap. I'm sorry if it's short. I plan to make a lot of chapters, like somewhere near 100. So that's my excuse, what's yours? I hope this doesn't look like the work of a 5 year old anymore. MonerWone over and out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plans Fell Through

A/N: Hey there children of fan fiction. This'll be chapter 3. So enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells_

0

0

Chapter 3: The Plans Fell Through

(4 Years Later)

Nexus was becoming increasingly mad. Not only was the person following him annoying, they also couldn't stay quiet for their life. He would be able to smell them a mile away. It was obvious that they hadn't had a shower for at least a year.

"If you're trying to be sneaky, then you've failed." Nexus heard a gasp and a small sigh from wherever they were. Suddenly a head poked out of midair.

"How did you know I was there?" they stepped out of what they were under. It was a strange looking old man with a long, white beard. He was dressed in a dress. Wait, a dress? At this Nexus did a double take. Why was he wearing a dress?

"Who are you?" asked Nexus rudely. He honestly didn't care, but it was best to know who he was dealing with. Spending most of your life running from the police made you cautious of people.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Ok then."

"What then, is your name my dear boy." Nexus glared at Dumbledore.

"First of all, my name Nexus Mortus. Second of all, I am **NOT **your dear boy." At this, Dumbledore looked taken aback. His grandfatherly approach worked so many times before.

"Alright then. I'll be leaving now." With that that, Nexus turned to leave.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that. You are the Savior of the Wizarding World." Dumbledore fully expected the boy to cave when he said that he was the Wizarding's World only hope. Instead the boy had a sneer plastered on his face.

"Well then, I guess the 'Wizarding World' is doomed, because I'm not going to wherever that is." With a decisive nod, Nexus started to walk away.

"Have you ever had anything weird, strange, or unexplainable happen to you?" Albus was desperate now. If the boy said yes, then he could legally take him to Hogwarts. He could then begin his training against Voldemort.

"No, you old coot. Now will you kindly let me leave?"

"Nothing you say? Surely you're lying. Every wizard has some show of magic when they are children." Dumbledore's mind was going at least 1000 miles per hour. If he didn't have any magic, then he could be a squib. The-boy-who-lived without magic would be disastrous. It was possible that he was lying. Silently, Dumbledore silently cast _Legimens_. The surprise was evident on his face when he hit an industrial steel wall. Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit,

"Yes, I'm sure that nothing has happened in my life. So goodbye you old coot." This time Nexus turned and left.

"Wait!" Dumbledore tried to get Nexus's attention as he left. Nexus was seriously annoyed by the old coot. He decided to just ignore the annoying voice. As he was still walking away, he heard Dumbledore calling for someone.

'Now what is the old coot trying to do? Well, either way I'll be ready for him.' At that Nexus gave himself a small nod. Just as he finished his inner monologue, a popping sound could be heard behind him.

"Stop!" Another man in a dress screamed at Nexus. Another one was holding up a strange stick. All the while, Nexus slipped his knives into his hands. Drawing back his hand, he flung one knife at strange-looking men. One knife imbedded itself in the first man's neck, the other knife landed in the other's stomach. They both grunted in surprise.

Nexus then turned towards Dumbledore, and raised his third knife in guard.

"Now, Harry. Just lower that muggle contraption and come with me." Nexus's eyebrow raised in elegant question.

"And just who is Harry?"

"No I'm not you old coot. I'm Nexus Mortus. I have no relation to my old name." Nexus was extremely upset now. This old coot had ordered an attack on him, but he was also trying to act all grandfatherly. "So leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I had to do this Harry."

"It's Nexus."

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Dumbledore shot the spell at Nexus. When the spell was right in front of Nexus, he simply swatted it away. "What?! That's impossible!"

"See you old coot? Nothing strange has happened to me. That happens all the time. So leave. Me. Alone." At that, Nexus teleported away. Dumbledore stared after him in shock.

"No. No. My plans are ruined. He doesn't care about the Wizarding World at all." It was at this moment, that Dumbledore realized that his perfect pawn was not so perfect. In his planning, he had created a monster.

0

0

Voldemort's Lair:

"What of the boy?" Voldemort's plans were beginning to come together. He just needed to make sure that boy didn't mess him up.

"It seems that he has no interest in defending the Wizarding World from you, my lord." Peter Petigrew was literally shaking in his boots. Lord Voldemort was the most feared wizard in all the Wizarding World. "In fact, he just killed two of their best Aurors."

"Hmmm, surprising. I suppose this means that you can go without punishment now."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Nexus Mortus. Hmmm, much better than Harry Potter. Well you're in for a surprise."


End file.
